


Yours

by glamourtentia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamourtentia/pseuds/glamourtentia
Summary: Her hair starts to fall down around her face, full of waves and kinks and missed pins, and she’s biting her lip with concentration as her stupidly long fingers work to find the pins, and she’s so beautiful, and four hours in, Genji suddenly realizes why tonight has felt so strange.This is a date.





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> (based on the prompt "this wasn’t meant to be a date, but we’ve had such a good time and now it’s 2 a.m. and i should really go home…" from [this prompt meme](http://sodawife.tumblr.com/post/152543693423/right-to-the-good-parts-prompt-list))

“Does this place ever close?” Amélie asks, stretching in her booth seat across the table from Genji. She looks a little sleepy, which is very cute.

The McDonald’s was busy when they came in four hours ago, but now it’s nearly two in the morning, and they’re the only two left. Genji looks around for some hours posted, or some worker to tell them to get out already, but he doesn’t see anything. He shrugs and leans forward to rest his elbows on the table. “Maybe it’s open 24/7?”

“Maybe.” Amélie grimaces and reaches up to her tight bun. “I can’t believe I’ve left this in this whole time. No wonder my head hurts.” She begins to take pins out and lays them neatly on the table in front of her, next to her half-finished third sundae and the bouquet Genji gave her.

Her hair starts to fall down around her face, full of waves and kinks and missed pins, and she’s biting her lip with concentration as her stupidly long fingers work to find the pins, and she’s so beautiful, and four hours in, Genji suddenly realizes why tonight has felt so strange.

This is a date.

It wasn’t meant to be a date. At least, not on his end. He _always_ goes to her ballet recitals and performances to cheer her on, and also to enjoy the show, because she’s fucking incredible. At the end he sees her for about twenty seconds, during which he tells her she did great and gives her a bouquet, and she thanks him for the flowers and for coming and kisses him on the cheek, and then she’s swept away by her fellow ballerinas to go out and celebrate.

That’s the way it always happens, and that’s what he was expecting tonight, but Amélie surprised him. When he handed her the bouquet -- an extra big and fancy one, because tonight was the last night of a big show she was the lead in -- Amélie smiled and thanked him and told him that her friends had other plans for the night, so would he like to celebrate with her instead?

And that’s how they ended up at McDonald’s. Genji offered, many times, to take her somewhere nicer, but she insisted that she liked McDonald’s ice cream best, and he gave in but insisted on paying. A sundae for each of them when they first came in, then two more for Amélie and some fries for himself since.

Now, the remainders of Genji’s fries are cold, Amélie’s third sundae is slowly melting, and Genji is about eighty percent sure that they’re on a date. They’ve been friends for two years, and Genji has thought several times about asking her out, but he, well. He didn’t think she’d say yes.

He doesn’t realize he’s staring until Amélie finally fishes the last pin out of her hair and glances up at him, eyebrow raised. “Something wrong?”

“No! Nothing,” he says quickly, and busies himself eating a fry as cover, which he immediately regrets because McDonald’s fries are godawful when they’re cold. But it seems to do the trick, because Amélie just hums a bit and starts to work her hair into a loose braid.

Genji has absolutely no idea how to proceed from this point. They’ve been talking for hours, laughing at inside jokes, having a wonderful time -- at least, he has, and he knows her well enough to be pretty sure that she’s having just as good of a time. If he says something now, and he’s wrong, it’ll ruin everything. But if he doesn’t…

“Amélie.”

Amélie finishes her braid and looks up at him questioningly. “Hm?”

“Is this…” He looks away, picks up another fry, and squishes it between his fingers, which he regrets even more than the one he ate a minute ago. He wipes the cold potato mush off onto a napkin and gathers the nerve to look back at Amélie, who’s watching him expectantly. “Is this a date?”

To someone who didn’t know her as well, it’d probably look like Amélie’s face stayed completely impassive, but Genji can see the way her eyes widen slightly with surprise and she presses her lips a little more tightly together, a telltale sign that she’s feeling anxious.

She stares at him for a long moment, and he waits patiently, steeling his will and refusing to let himself be the one to break and look away first.

Finally she answers. “I don’t know.” She looks away, then adds, “Is it?”

“I don’t know,” Genji says, shrugging helplessly. “Should it be?”

“Do you want it to be?”

“Do _you_ want it to be?”

They’re not getting anywhere with this, and Genji feels silly for bringing it up, and he’s thinking maybe he should tell her to just forget about it and they can act like this never happened, but then Amélie says:

“Yes.”

Genji can’t remember what the last question he asked was, specifically. “Pardon?”

Amélie rolls her eyes, and Genji almost laughs with relief, because it’s such a familiar sight in this unfamiliar territory. “Yes, I want it to be a date,” Amélie says, somehow sounding both exasperated and nervous. “Happy?”

Now Genji _does_ laugh with relief. “Um. Yes, actually.”

That makes Amélie smile, and Genji’s stomach is filled with butterflies.

“Well, then,” Amélie says, as cool and collected as ever despite the slight blush on her cheeks and the smile she can’t seem to help. “I suppose we’re on a date.”

“I suppose so,” Genji agrees, grinning from ear to ear.

Amélie’s smile widens, and then it turns into a yawn. She covers her mouth quickly with her hand. “Sorry.”

“No, _I’m_ sorry,” Genji says, putting on his sincerest expression. “It was very impolite of me to keep my date out so late.”

Amélie rolls her eyes again and huffs, but she’s still smiling. “Shut up.”

Genji laughs and stands up. “We should go. I will take you home, okay?”

Amélie rests her chin in her hand and gives him a sleepy smirk. “So forward. Take me on a date first.”

Genji’s cheeks feel hot. “Well, technically, I did, and also you know that’s not what I meant,” he mutters, then quickly backtracks. “Not that I wouldn’t...want to…” He trails off, knowing there’s no safe way for him to finish that sentence.

Amélie looks terribly amused. Genji makes a face at her and offers her his hand. “Come on, Ame, let’s get you home.”

She nods and takes his hand, letting him pull her gently to her feet. “Oh. Bobby pins.” To Genji's slight disappointment, she lets go of his hand so she can scoop her bobby pins back into her purse from where they’re strewn across the table.

In an attempt to be helpful, Genji picks up her bouquet, but she snatches it quickly out of his hands and holds it close to her possessively. “That is mine.”

“Sorry,” Genji says with a chuckle, and is turning to lead the way out of McDonald’s when he feels Amélie’s hand slip back into his.

He freezes for a moment, then turns back to look at Amélie, heart beating a little faster. Amélie is gazing at him softly with her head tilted just a little bit, and it’s probably because she’s so sleepy, but Genji thinks there’s maybe something affectionate in those tired eyes, too.

He smiles at her and lifts his hand, fingers interlocked with hers. “Is this yours, too?”

Amélie looks down at their joined hands and bites her lip, considering for just a second before she decisively says, “Yes, I believe so.”

Genji beams. “Fair enough, then.” He squeezes her hand and leads her back out to his car.

The drive to Amélie’s apartment complex is quiet, with Amélie nodding off in the passenger seat, bouquet still clutched in her hands. When they arrive Genji parks as close to her apartment as he can and goes around to open her door for her, which he doesn’t usually do, because she thinks it’s weird, but this is their first date and she’s half asleep. He sort of expects her to tease him for doing it anyway, but she doesn’t this time, just takes his hand while he helps her out and this time doesn’t let go.

Genji shuts the car door behind her and walks her up to her second-floor apartment. She fumbles with her keys for much longer than she needs to, even as sleepy as she is, and he’s seen _Hitch_ enough times to know what that theoretically means, and it makes his heart skip a beat.

Once Amélie gets the key into the lock she turns back to face Genji. She looks almost as nervous as he feels, which makes him feel a little bit better. He also figures it’s probably normal to be nervous when you're possibly about to kiss your best friend for the first time.

“Thank you,” she says, and pulls on the end of her braid with the hand not holding her flowers. “For everything tonight.”

“My pleasure,” Genji replies, and it really is. Suddenly he remembers something, and he frowns a little bit.

Amélie frowns too, looking wary. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” he says hastily. “I just realized something. It’s nothing.”

“Tell me,” Amélie insists, and Genji can’t say no to that intense amber stare. He never can.

“It’s just -- You didn’t kiss me on the cheek earlier. You usually do that after your shows.”

Amélie’s brow furrows. “Really?”

“Mhmm. Usually right after I give you your flowers.”

“No, I know, I meant -- I didn’t tonight?”

“Oh. Mhmm to that too.” Genji shifts back and forth awkwardly, embarrassed that he brought it up. That he even noticed. “I guess I was just wondering if there was a reason.”

Amélie looks down. “I must’ve forgotten. I was...nervous,” she murmurs, quietly enough that Genji has to lean a little closer to hear. She looks back up at him and gives him a tiny smile. “But I can make it up to you now.”

Amélie puts her hand on Genji’s cheek and leans down to kiss him on the mouth. Her lips are soft and she tastes like chapstick and ice cream sundaes and it’s better than anything Genji’s ever fantasized about.

Too soon, she pulls back and kisses him on the cheek, too. “Good night, Genji.” She steps away and opens her apartment door, slipping inside and giving him one last little smile before closing the door.

Dazed, Genji lifts his hand and presses his fingertips to his lips, staring distantly at the closed door in front of him. “Good night, Amélie.”


End file.
